Vive como quieras
by Kai3d2y
Summary: Se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de convertirse en quien quería ser. Estaba a punto de adentrarse a la mar para crear al Ejército Revolucionario. Debería de sentirse feliz, pero no lo era. "Este fic participa en el Reto de Inauguración "¡Zarpemos al mar!" del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera" Especie de secuela de ¿Por qué somos tan diferentes?


**Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto de Inauguraicón "¡Zarpemos al mar!" del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Género sorteado: tragedy**

Según Ivankov, Dragon siempre dirigía su mirada hacia al East Blue, como si tuviera algún sentimiento especial hacia aquel lugar.

Lo que no sabía, era que estaba en lo cierto.

Él nunca le contó que había nacido y se había criado en aquel lugar. Pero aquello no era lo único, en aquel lugar era donde había decidido convertirse en quien era. Y también era el lugar donde había dejado a su hijo a cargo de su padre. No podía llevárselo consigo, aquel ambiente era demasiado peligroso para un bebé. Y había prometido que su hijo siempre estaría a salvo y que sería feliz.

.

.

Dragon vivía en un lugar apartado en Monte Corvo. No quería adentrarse en el Reino de Goa y tampoco quería vivir en villa Fuschia.

Durante su niñez, había vivido en aquel espeso bosque. Su padre lo dejo a cuidado de una vieja amiga, Dadan. Y junto a él, vivía una chica, Sakura, aquella a la que hoy en día la llamaba su esposa.

Como todas las mañanas, Dragon fue a comprar algo de comida a las entradas del Reino de Goa. Entro en una pequeña tienda que a la que iba frecuentemente. Al entrar a la tienda, se encontró a dos hombres y al tendero hablando.

-He escuchado que la duquesa dará a luz dentro de unas semanas.- dijo uno.

-No sé a qué viene tanto interés- dijo el tendero- ni siquiera vais a tener oportunidad de verlo.

-Pero seguro que saldrá en las noticias.- le contesto el tercer hombre.

El tendero negó con la cabeza y miro a Dragon.

-¿Qué querías Dragon?

El mencionado pidió lo que había venido a comprar y después pago por ello.

-¿Qué tal está Sakura?- le preguntó el tendero.

-Bien. Ya queda menos.

-Seguro que ira todo bien- le dijo el primer hombre.

-Estoy seguro de ello- le contesto Dragon con una sonrisa.

Dragon se despidió de ellos y comenzó a andar a través del reino. Su padre siempre le enviaba dinero para poder comprar lo que necesitara, y a veces, solía conseguir algún trabajo para ganar algo extra.

Dragon llegó a su pequeña casa. Esta era de madera y se ocultaba perfectamente con los árboles que lo rodeaban.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo nada más entrar.

-Estoy en la habitación- se escuchó gritar desde el pasillo.

Dragon dejo la bolsa en la pequeña cocina y camino hasta el dormitorio. Allí se encontró a una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos y unas cicatrices de formas tribales en un lado del rostro. Dragon recordó levemente el día que encontró a aquella mujer, cuando tan solo tenían 7 años.

Fue poco después de que su padre le dejara al cuidado de un hombre en el Reino de Goa (antes de dejarlo con Dadan). Él por curiosidad fue a la Gray Terminal y se encontró a unos hombres atacando a aquella niña por un trozo de pan. Dragon fue a ayudar a la chica, pero fue en vano ya que los hombres enseguida le dejaron en el suelo. Pero desde aquel día, se habían vuelto inseparables.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto acercándose a ella.

-Bien. Aunque dile a tu hijo que deje de ser tan revoltoso- le reprocho ella.

Dragon se rio bajo mientras miraba la hinchada tripa de la mujer. Sonrió, puso una mano en su barriga y enseguida pudo notar unas fuertes patadas.

-Conque cuando es revoltoso es solo hijo mío.- dijo con ironía- eso quiere decir que el niño dará mucha guerra cuando sea mayor.

-O niña.- le corrigió ella.- puede que sea una niña.

-Puede, pero estoy seguro de que será un niño ¿verdad, Luffy?- habló acariciando el vientre de la mujer y recibiendo otra patada como respuesta.- será un gran revolucionario.

-Dragon, ya estuvimos hablando de eso. No quiero que nuestro hijo…

-Lo sé. Y no se expondrá a ningún peligro. Crecerá con una infancia feliz y a salvo, lejos de todo lo que tenga que ver el reino de Goa. El Ejército Revolucionario tendrá que esperar.-Dragon se levantó mientras decía:- solo espero que hasta entonces no se crean más problemas en el mundo. Ya hay demasiadas injusticas que la marina no soluciona.

-Siento que tengas que esperar, ya sé que querías comenzar con ello cuanto antes.

Dragon se dio la vuelta y se agacho para estar a su altura.

-No importa, eso puede esperar, ahora solo quiero centrarme en ti y en el bebé.- le dio un pequeño beso en la frente mientras se levantaba- voy a hacer la cena, ¿tienes mucha hambre?

-¡Demasiada!- exclamo haciendo que el hombre se riera.

.

.

Pasaron las semanas y todo parecía estar igual. Para sorpresa de Dragon su padre había ido a visitarlos. Era extraño verle fuera de los cuarteles generales de la marina, y llevaba un tiempo actuando de ese modo. Pero Dragon decidió no darle importancia.

Como tenía de costumbre, fue al principio del Reino de Goa para hacer algunas compras. Pero antes de llegar a la tienda, Dragon escuchó un fuerte grito que provenía del centro de la ciudad. Miro alrededor y parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a hacer nada. Fue entonces cuando corrió hacia aquel lugar. Y sin darse cuenta acabo en la entrada de la zona de nobles de la ciudad. Volvió a escuchar aquel sonido que claramente procedía de un callejón. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Dragon se adentró para ver de qué se trataba.

La imagen que se encontró le horrorizo por completo. Había un hombre vestido con una especie de túnica de color verde oscuro y tenía la cabeza tapada con una capucha. En sus manos tenía un cuchillo lleno de sangre y este a su vez lo estaba clavando en el estómago de una mujer.

Dragon apretó con furia los puños y agradeció que su padre lo entrenara cuando fue adolescente (aunque fuera demasiado extremo en ocasiones).

Se abalanzo contra el hombre y los dos estuvieron forcejeando. Dragon le daba puñetazos, mientras que el otro trataba de atacarle con el cuchillo, pero el primero era más ágil y lograba esquivarlo. En uno de los golpes al hombre se le cayó la capucha y Dragon pudo ver con claridad su rostro.

En ese momento, unos gritos que venían de detrás de ellos les llamó la atención. El hombre se volvió a poner la capucha y salió de su escondite dejando solo a Dragon.

Dragon se agacho para intentar socorrer a la mujer. Le dio la vuelta, ya que estaba bocabajo, y se horrorizo al ver que tenía un estomago tan hinchado como el de Sakura, pero este estaba lleno de sangre.

-¡Alto ahí!- gritaron desde el principio del callejón- ¡quedas arrestado por atacar a la duquesa!

-Yo… yo no he sido. Ha sido otro hombre, yo solo intentaba…- uno de los policías le golpeo en el rostro mientras que el otro sacaba unas esposas.

Al percatarse de que no iban a escucharlo, no tuvo más remedio que luchar contra aquellos dos para escaparse. De todos modos, se encontraba en una ciudad donde todo lo que decían los nobles era ley, aun si estuvieran equivocados, aún si no tenían sentido, si lo decían ellos, así iba a suceder.

Dragon corrió por todo el Reino de Goa y por toda la Gray Terminal siendo perseguido por los dos policías. Solo cuando entro al bosque los perdió de vista.

El hombre apoyo su espalda en un árbol y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado. Apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota?- se dijo a sí mismo.

Él sabía perfectamente de lo que eran capaces los nobles.

Cuando era pequeño, por el simple hecho de estar en aquel lugar le dieron una paliza. Y no solo eso, sino que el hermano mayor de Sakura había muerto por intentar defenderlos.

Apretó la mandíbula pensando en Sakura y en su futuro hijo, ahora por su culpa no podría ir con ella a un hospital, y tal vez ni siquiera podría ir a pedir ayuda a un médico. Ahora todos los guardias le estarían buscando y estaba seguro que en cuanto pisara aquel suelo, irían a por él.

Tras estar en aquella postura durante casi una hora, decidió levantarse e ir a su casa. No había podido comprar nada, pero al menos les quedaba algo de comida, y con un poco de suerte su padre estaría allí.

Cuando estaba frente a su puerta suspiro y se aclaró la garganta. Lo último que quería era alterar a Sakura con lo que le había pasado.

-Ya he llegado- dijo entrando y encontrándose a la pelirroja en la cocina.- ¿Qué tal el día?- le preguntó dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Bien. Tú padre ha venido hace unos minutos, estaba algo furioso.

-¿Te ha dicho por qué?- dijo en un tono bajo.

-No- la pelirroja se giró para mirarlo- ¿has traído lo que te pedí?

-No, lo siento, estaba todo agotado.- contesto apartando la mirada.

-Dragon, ¿estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No nada, ¿Qué iba a pasar?- le contesto mirándola a los ojos- ¿Sabes si mi padre va a venir más tarde?

-Sí, eso ha dicho.

.

.

Durante la cena, Dragon se veía más callado de lo normal, dato que no pasó desapercibido por Sakura. Aunque él no quería decirle que había pasado, y quería que pareciera que todo iba bien, ella sabía perfectamente que no era así. Pero prefirió no preguntarle nada. Si había pasado algo, él se lo diría.

Comenzaron a golpear la puerta de la casa, y al hombre se le helo la sangre. Lo primero que le paso por la cabeza era que los policías le habían encontrado.

Dragon fue quien se levantó para ir a abrir. Respiro hondo cuando puso su mano sobre la manilla y la abrió. Al ver que tenía a su padre frente a él soltó todo el aire que sin darse cuenta estaba aguantando.

-Por fin te encuentro- dijo Garp- hablemos fuera mejor.- le dijo seriamente y miro hacia el interior de la casa- hola Sakura.

-Hola Garp.

Padre e hijo salieron del lugar y se adentraron un poco en el bosque. Dragon estaba casi seguro de que su padre se había enterado de lo que había pasado en el Reino de Goa, y seguramente, al igual que él, había elegido alejarse de la casa para no preocupar a Sakura.

-¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir hacer eso?- le preguntó Garp.

-Yo no he sido. Escuche a una mujer gritando y después vi a un hombre apuñalándola. Luego él se fue y me vieron los policías.- el hombre lo miraba con furia- ¿crees de verdad que he sido yo?

-Por supuesto que no. Eres mi hijo, tú no lo harías. Pero al escapar de la policía, tan solo verán que eres culpable.

-Para ellos lo soy.

-Ahora será más difícil que te conviertas en marine- comentó negando con la cabeza.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no pienso serlo. No quiero ser marine. Nunca he querido serlo. ¿Para qué hacerme marine? ¿Para defender a esos nobles y dar la espalda a los ciudadanos?- Dragon apretó la mandíbula y miro al hombre con furia- cuando ese noble mato al hermano de Sakura, ¿Acaso hiciste algo?

Los dos hombres se miraron sin añadir nada más. Dragon estaba furioso por la situación en la que se encontraba, mientras que su padre se sentía frustrado de que su hijo tuviera aquella concepción de lo que significaba ser marine.

-Durante estos días, yo os conseguiré todo el alimento que necesitéis- dijo el mayor- y cuando Sakura vaya a dar a luz, intentare conseguir un médico. Después, lo mejor será que os vayáis a otra isla.

Dragon asintió escuchando atentamente lo que el hombre le decía. Aquello era la mejor solución que podría tener.

-Papá, debería contárselo a Sakura ¿verdad?

-Creo que es lo mejor.

.

.

Dragon le contó todo lo sucedido a Sakura. Esta lo miraba incrédula y también estaba furiosa porque le hubieran incriminado a Dragon de aquello. Tal como dijo Garp, sus visitas se volvieron más frecuentes. Además de traerles comida, también se pasaba por el reino para saber que noticias se había sobre su hijo. Y también estuvo buscando a un médico para que asistiera al parto de la joven, pero todos, cuando se enteraban que era la mujer de Dragon, se negaban por miedo a meterse en problemas.

Pero no todo era negativo. La pelirroja se alegraba de tener a Dragon en casa, de ese modo podría ayudarle en los últimos días antes del parto. Todo parecía volver a la tranquilidad, lo único que había cambiado eran las visitas de Garp.

Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que llego el día del parto.

.

.

Sakura llevaba horas de contracciones. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan fuerte como aquel. La chica no podía evitar gritar de vez en cuando y unas lágrimas gruesas salían de sus ojos a causa del dolor. Dragon se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada. Tan solo podía intentar calmarla agarrándole la mano, pero todo eso era en vano.

Garp por fin había llegado acompañado de un médico que atendiera al parto. Cuando llegó el momento de empujar, todo parecía volverse más rápido comparado con lo anterior. Tras unos minutos, un fuerte llanto inundo toda la habitación.

-Es un niño- dijo el médico.

La alegría embargo por completo a los padres, al igual que a su abuelo que estaba en la cocina y escucho el llanto. El médico les dio el niño a los padres mientras seguía tratando a la pelirroja para asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

-Te dije que sería un niño- dijo Dragon con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba al pequeño que estaba en brazos de la mujer.

Así fue como nacie Monkey D. Luffy, el futuro Rey de los piratas. Tenía dos padres que iban a cuidarlo y estar con él durante su vida.

O no.

.

.

Unas horas después, en un lugar de Monte Corvo. Se encontraban dos hombres hablando casi en susurros. Uno de ellos estaba mirando alrededor asegurándose de que no apareciera nadie. El otro llevaba puesto una túnica y tenía su cabeza oculta con una capucha.

-Si sigues por allí- señalo el primero- encontraras su casa.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Acabo de estar allí.

El encapuchado sonrió y le entrego un papel al hombre.

-Buen trabajo, en esta dirección es donde están tu mujer y tus hijos.

El hombre tembloroso cogió el papel y se atrevió a preguntarle:

-¿Por qué tanto interés en Dragon?

-Él me descubrió. Y el hombre para quien trabajo no me dará mi recompensa hasta que me asegure de que ese hombre cierre el pico.

-No creo que diga nada. Además, creo que se van a otra isla.

-Prefiero asegurarme.

.

.

Dragon metió en la cuna a Luffy que recientemente se había quedado dormido. Salió a la cocina, dejando descansar a la mujer y al bebe.

-Por fin está dormido- le comento a su padre que seguía en la cocina.

-Parece que ha salido teniendo un gran apetito- dijo Garp con una sonrisa haciendo que Dragon se riera.

-¿Te quedaras aquí a dormir?

-No. Iré a la cabaña de Dadan.

-Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo allí. ¿Hay algo que deberías contarme?

-No. Es solo una vieja amiga- Dragon enarco una ceja- no te estoy ocultando nada. A lo mejor tendré que darte un puño de amor para que no desconfíes de tu padre.

-No hace falta- contesto rápidamente Dragon negando con las manos y cabeza.

Garp se rio ante la expresión de su hijo y camino hacia la puerta.

-Para cualquier cosa, llámame por el Den den mushi.

-Sí.

El hombre salió dejando a Dragon solo en la cocina. Unos cinco minutos más tarde, alguien toco la puerta. El hombre fue a abrirla suponiendo que se trataba de su padre, pero en lugar de eso, vio a un hombre con una túnica y estaba encapuchado. A Dragon no le dio tiempo para decir nada puesto que el encapuchado le pego con una especie de rama en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

.

.

Dragon abrió los ojos y sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Estaba algo aturdido hasta que recordó lo que había pasado. Instintivamente se levantó y comenzó a mirar por todos lados buscando a aquel hombre. Al ver que no estaba en ningún lado, fue hasta la habitación para ver cómo se encontraban Luffy y Sakura.

Primero vio al bebé que estaba profundamente dormido, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la cama. Tuvo que reprimir un grito cuando se encontró a la mujer que amaba llena de sangre. Dragon la cogió en brazos y pudo notar que estaba algo fría.

-No. Sakura no. Por favor despierta- rogaba llevando la cabeza de ella a su pecho y agachando la mirada mientras lloraba- esto no puede estar pasando. Tienes que ver crecer a nuestro hijo.

Dragon estuvo horas en aquella postura, no quería dejarla en ningún momento. Pero los llantos de su hijo le devolvieron al mundo real. Rechistando, dejo el cuerpo de la pelirroja y fue a ver qué era lo que necesitaba Luffy.

-Tú también notas que tu madre no está, ¿verdad pequeño?- dijo con tono amargo.- vamos a llamar a tu abuelo.

Después de unas cuantas llamadas para que Garp le cogiera, explico cómo pudo la situación en la que se encontraba. Aquello era demasiado duro para Dragon, incluso volvió a comenzar a llorar al recordar el momento en el que la había visto. Una vez que Luffy se había calmado lo dejo otra vez en su cuna. Su padre llego casi de inmediato a su casa, se notaba que había estado corriendo y en cuanto llegó le dio un abrazo de consolación a su hijo.

-Tienes que ser fuerte Dragon. Tienes que serlo por Luffy.

Dragon asintió levemente.

Al día siguiente, le hicieron un entierro improvisado a Sakura. La gente de la ciudad no se habían enterado de lo que había pasado, y Dragon lo prefería así. Pero no solo estaban ellos dos, sino que Dadan y los bandidos de las montañas (casi todos) estuvieron presentes.

La tumba de la chica la hicieron junto a la tumba que tenía su hermano en el bosque. Después de que la enterraran, los bandidos se fueron a su hogar. Tan solo quedaron Garp y Dragon (el cual llevaba a Luffy).

-Toma- le dijo Garp haciendo que Dragon saliera de su ensimismamiento- esto estaba en el en la mesilla de noche- poniendo el papel entre sus dedos.

-No me había fijado.- dijo agachando su mirada- papa, ¿puedes coger a Luffy y llevártelo a casa?

-Claro.

Con cuidado Dragon puso a su hijo en los brazos de su abuelo y este obedeció a lo que le dijo el hombre. Sabía perfectamente que necesitaba estar un rato a solas. Dragon siempre había sido así.

El moreno se quedó mirando a las dos tumbas con un profundo sentimiento de vacío en su interior. Observo la reciente y luego la antigua.

Recordó el día en el que Ryu, el hermano de Sakura, había muerto por defenderles de un noble. Lo último que le había pedido Ryu era que cuidase de Sakura. Aquello había sido una promesa que había hecho con el espíritu del mayor. Él había dado su vida por ellos, y a partir de ese momento le tocaba a Dragon cuidar de la chica.

-Siento haberte fallado Ryu. Tenía que haberla protegido mejor. Pero os prometo que Luffy crecerá lo más feliz que pueda.

Agacho su mirada y observo el papel que tenía en las manos. Al fijarse en él, pudo ver que había restos de sangre.

" **Espero que esto te sirva como aviso. Si le hablas a alguien sobre mí, el siguiente será el bebé"**

.

.

Dragon se quedó horas frente a la tumba, poco después se giró y comenzó a andar. De pequeños, Sakura y él tenían un pequeño trozo del bosque predilecto. Este se encontraba un poco apartado de la Gray Terminal.

No muy lejos de allí, le pareció escuchar unas ramas moviéndose. Curioso se fue acercando hasta el lugar y para su sorpresa, escucho con claridad dos voces que pertenecían a dos hombres.

-Ya he acabado con mi trabajo, ahora dame mi parte.

-Toma.

-Respóndeme a una cosa. ¿Por qué alguien como tu querría matar a su esposa e hijo?

-Porque ese no era hijo mío. Esa furcia se había acostado con otro. Sería una pérdida de dignidad para un noble criar a un hijo bastardo.

Dragon abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello. No necesitaba oír más para saber que uno de ellos era el hombre encapuchado. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula con furia mientras el rencor se apoderaba de él.

El moreno salió de su escondite. El noble que estaba frente a él se quedó en completo silencio mientras le miraba asombrado. El encapuchado se giró y lo miro con rabia.

-¿Tú otra vez? Acaso no has aprendido nada.

-Como es posible que alguien ordene el asesinato de un no-nato.- comenzó a decir mientras cogía una gruesa rama del suelo.

-Nunca entenderías nada de la nobleza.

-¡Eso es todo basura!- grito abalanzándose hacia los dos hombres.

Dragon le atestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al noble haciendo que sangrara y se quedara aturdido en el suelo.

El encapuchado saco una navaja he intento apuñalar a Dragon. Este se percató de sus intenciones y se apartó para después darle una patada en el estómago. El encapuchado se retorció y Dragon aprovecho para golpearle en la mano y quitarle la navaja.

Mientras el noble se levantó torpemente. Dragon lo miro con furia. El noble, al ver aquella expresión trago saliva he intento huir de allí, pero Dragon había sido más rápido y le pego en la espalda haciendo que el noble volviera a caer.

El encapuchado, al ver que estaba desarmado, imito al noble y comenzó a correr hacia el reino de Goa. Dragon sin pensárselo dos veces y en busca de venganza, corrió tras él. Cuando estaban casi en la entrada, le agarro de la túnica y se la quitó por completo.

Todos los presentes observaban la escena anonadados. Tras ellos apareció el noble lleno de heridas y comenzó a gritar:

-Atraparle, ha intentado asesinarme. Es el mismo hombre que mató a mi esposa.

Dragon miro hacia los lados observando como los policías se acercaban a él. Miro al frente y vio como aquel encapuchado había huido del lugar. Antes de que pudieran atraparle, Dragon comenzó a correr hacia el bosque. Agradeció que había oscurecido ya que de ese modo había sido más fácil esquivarlos. Una vez que los había perdido. Se fue a su casa lo más rápido que podía.

En cuanto entro, su padre se quedó sorprendido mirando los restos de sangre que tenía y la túnica que traía consigo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Dragon suspiro y le conto lo que paso con aquel noble y el otro hombre. Garp se sorprendió al escuchar todo aquello. Nunca se había imaginado que un noble hubiera podido llegar hasta ese extremo.

.

.

Dragon comprendió que no tenía escapatoria. Aquellos malditos nobles otra vez estaban haciendo de las suyas. Todos los policías estaban buscándolo sin cesar.

Se acercó hasta la pequeña cuna y vio cómo su hijo dormía profundamente. No pudo evitar sonreír ante lo inocente que se veía el chico. Busco por toda la casa, pero no se encontró a su padre, supuso que tal vez habría salido. Pero puede que sea lo mejor.

Fue hasta su habitación y comenzó a guardar toda su ropa. Tendría que irse cuanto antes, o de lo contrario podrían arrestarle y hacerle algo al bebe. Por suerte, nadie sabía nada acerca de su hijo. Cerró la pequeña maleta y sonrió con amargura.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de convertirse en quien quería ser. Estaba a punto de adentrarse a la mar para crear al ejército revolucionario. Debería de sentirse feliz, pero no lo era.

No quería dejar solo a un niño tan pequeño. El Ejército Revolucionario era algo que había planeado con Sakura, era algo que iban a comenzar años después, cuando Luffy fuera más mayor. Aquel había sido siempre su proyecto de futuro.

Volvió a acercarse a la cuna y acarició su cabeza con cariño.

-Siento que tengas que criarte sin padres, Luffy. Pero hice una promesa de que crecerías a salvo y feliz, y si vienes conmigo estaría en peligro de romperla. Estoy seguro de que mi padre te cuidara, más o menos- negó con la cabeza sabiendo el trabajo que tenía el marine-Vive como quieras Luffy. Siempre serás libre para ser quien quieras ser. Intenta perseguir siempre tus sueños. Intenta sonreírle a los momentos difíciles, pase lo que pase, no dejes que consigan derrumbarte. Estoy seguro de que intentaran pararte, la gente es así, no puedes culparlos por ello.- se quedó en silencio observando a su hijo- nunca recordaras estas palabras, pero tenía que decirlas. Además, estoy seguro de que Sakura también te diría algo así. Tu madre sabía perfectamente lo que es sufrir, sabía lo que es estar casi muerto de hambre, sabía lo que es perder a un hermano. Pero siempre conseguía superar cada situación y sacarle una sonrisa. Espero que tú también lo puedas lograr.- Dragon se alejó de la cuna- nos volveremos a ver Luffy. Y recuerda, vive como quieras.

El hombre miro la túnica que había quitado a aquel asesino. La cogió y se la puso. De ese modo, sería como un recordatorio de lo que había pasado en aquel lugar y lo que le llevó a cumplir su sueño.

El hombre salió de su casa. Aprovechando que era de noche (y gracias a su túnica oscura) pudo ocultarse en la oscuridad. Fue hasta el puerto y robo una pequeña barca que había allí. Intento no mirar hacia atrás, no mirar hacia el lugar donde estaba su hogar, donde estaba su hijo, pero le era imposible. Mirando el lugar donde estaba su hijo, sentía que de alguna manera estaba cuidando de él.

.

.

Tras días navegando, llegó a una pequeña isla. Casi de inmediato se puso a buscar información de aquel lugar e intento conseguir algún nakama para el Ejército Revolucionario.

Sentado en una mesa, mirando su túnica, recordó el rostro de su esposa. Ella siempre había tenido complejo de sus cicatrices. Aquellas cicatrices se las hicieron unos hombres el día que se conocieron, y él siempre había dicho que quería tatuárselas por ella. Se levantó y decidió que era hora de cumplir aquella promesa.

Fue hasta la barra, le pago al camarero y le pregunto:

-¿Dónde hay un lugar donde pueda hacerme un tatuaje?

.

.

 **4452 palabras y yo que pensaba que me iba a quedar más corto jajaja**

 **Pues hasta aquí está mi historia de cómo Dragon comenzó a zarpar. Espero que se haya quedado todo aclarado y no haber hecho ooc.**


End file.
